Wi-Fi is a computer networking technology that uses radio waves to make a data connection in place of a traditional network cable. Formally called the Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.11, it incorporates the radio frequencies, power levels and data encoding techniques needed to make a local wireless computer network practical. Although Wi-Fi works at distances up to 200 meters away, providing coverage for most homes, schools and small businesses, the process of connecting to a public Wi-Fi network is often cumbersome, requiring users to manually select the network they would like to use and provision their devices to properly operate with the network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.